Mi pequeña bola de pelos lila
by Anamor00
Summary: Siempre le gustaron los gatos. Nunca le gustaron los humanos. Solo dos personas eran lo suficientemente importantes en su vida como para recordarlas en condiciones. Pero pronto su indiferencia iba a cambiar, más temprano que tarde. Nada volvería a ser igual.


"Siempre le gustaron los gatos. Nunca le gustaron los humanos.  
Solo dos personas eran lo suficientemente importantes en su vida como para recordarlas en condiciones.  
Pero pronto su indiferencia iba a cambiar, más temprano que tarde. Nada volvería a ser igual.

.

.

.

FANDOM: Boku no Hero Academia (anime/manga)

Título: Mi pequeña bola de pelos lila

Personajes principales: Aizawa Shota, Yagi Toshinori, Shuzenji Chiyo, Shinsou Hitoshi.

Nº de capítulos: 1

Nº de palabras de la historia: 8877

Iniciado: En verano de 2018 (probablemente)

Acabado: 04/04/2019

Advertencia: Se nombra por encima el maltrato infantil, No se van a haber escenas sexuales, AU No heroes, no existen los quirks, los personajes tienen trabajos normales y otras preocupaciones.

ACLARACIÓN DE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son originales del manga de Kouhei Horikoshi . En cambio esta historia es completamente mía. la idea, el universo, cada párrafo y cada letra han sidos creados por mi. No se permiten traducciones, ni adaptaciones de la historia total o parciales.

Idioma: Español (España)

NO HAY SPOILER DE ANIME O MANGA

.

.

.

El viento agita violentamente los negros cabellos de Aizawa. No importa que cada dos segundos algunos mechones azoten su rostro con fuerza, sigue caminando lentamente y sin prisa. Como si la ferocidad del clima no estuviese augurando que en pocos días iniciaría la época de lluvias. Lentamente, paso a paso se iba acercando a su destino, un pequeño y viejo parque infantil. Ya se veían a lo lejos la pequeña casita de madera que por el aire casa perdía el tejado. Ese pequeño parque que en su momento fue el lugar favorito de la mayoría de los niños del barrio, ahora no era más que un viejo recuerdo. Entre los diferentes juegos se podía apreciar unos ligeros maullidos.

El hombre de aura malhumorada seguía aproximándose cada vez más a las viejas estructuras, con ese paso letárgico que le caracteriza. Su andar representa las pocas ganas que posee el informático de salir de su hogar y adentrarse hacia el exterior. Un joven que prefería mil veces quedarse en casa con sus gatos que relacionar con sus vecinos, a los únicos seres humanos que toleraba eran a sus amigos, únicos, que había hecho cuando entro en secundaria. Era prácticamente un ermitaño que se pasaba el tiempo delante de un ordenador tecleando a toda velocidad, con unas negras ojeras bajo sus ojos que confirmaban el poco tiempo que dormía. Dormir era una acción cotidiana a la cual Aizawa no era demasiado fan, además de que solía quedarse dormido fuera de casa. Por eso siempre, o la mayoría del tiempo, llevaba un saco de dormir amarillo para echar una cabezada lo más cómodo posible, en cualquier lugar.

En un par de minutos Aizawa había llegado hasta el viejo parque. Intentando no hacer ruido se acerca hacía la pequeña casita situada en uno de los costados. Intentando no asustar a los ya conocidos habitantes de la pequeña estructura se aproximo hacia ella y se agacho para poder contemplar el interior por la puerta, un agujero con forma rectangular cortado en una de las cuatro paredes. Tenía la altura perfecta para que un niño pequeño pudiese estar de pie, pero con la altura del pelinegro podía estar sentado siempre que se mantuviese encorvado hacia el frente, si no quería golpearse contra el techo.

Ya sentado en el interior extiende sus brazos hacia las cuatro bolas de pelo enrolladas en una tela y que maúllan sin parar. Los cachorros eran lo suficiente grandes como para no estar con su madre continuamente, pero no poseían la agilidad para ir desplazándose por ahí de forma coherente. Si se podían mover pero sin saber muy bien hacia donde iban. Uno a uno los coge y los acerca a su cuerpo, para así que adquieran una mayor cantidad de calor en sus delgados cuerpitos peludos.

Mientras los pequeños mininos lo olfatean, sintiendo curiosidad por el olor de otros gatos que lo impregna, el pelinegro se dedica a sacar de una bolsa de plástico un par de cuencos y una serie de latas para poder hidratar y alimentar a los pequeños felinos callejeros. Después de extender delante de él un mullido edredoncito los separa de él y los coloca frente al agua y la papilla. Todo lo rápido que les permite sus torpes cuerpecitos se abalanzan sobre los recipientes frente a ellos, aunque todos los días Aizawa se pasa por el parque para alimentarlos estos siguen muy hambrientos. Son demasiado pequeños como para pasar tanto tiempo sin ingerir nada.

Lo más probable es que la madre los halla abandonado o que esta halla muerto. De reojo observa con ojo crítico el comportamiento del más pequeño y débil de los cuatro. El pequeño gatito apenas intenta ingerir algo de la papilla que tiene en frente de su hocico. El ceño del veinteañero se frunce marcadamente ante la apatía del pequeñín, estira su brazo más cercano al gato y lo recoge. Lo agarra con una mano y le acaricia el vientre con el pulgar mientras que le intenta dar de comer con una pequeña pipeta. Parece que aún no se ha desarrollado tanto como sus hermanos de camada y de momento no puede asimilar correctamente los sólidos. Coge un biberón, que traía por si acaso, lleno de leche tibia y la fórmula que compró en la veterinaria. Con cuidado le coloca la tetina en la boca el felino, este ni corto ni perezoso al notar el calor que desprendía el biberón se aferra a él y mama fuertemente el pitorrillo. Siempre y en todo momento con un ojo en los otros tres gatitos que está cuidando. Los otros dan vueltas por el edredón siempre evitando el frío suelo.

Aizawa se replantea el llevarse los a su apartamento, se le parte el corazón al cansado amante de los gatos al ver a los cuatro gatitos sufriendo penurias. Después recuerda que una tiene a otros gatos en casa: dos adultos y dos gatitos; y que el más mayor se ha autoproclamado dueño y señor de ese territorio y lo más seguro es que si se los lleva y los mete sin cuidado en su casa el macho los mate. Le encantaría recoger a todos los gatos que cada día alimenta por las calles, pero no puede ser, su casa no es tan grande.

Continúa amamantando al más débil de los cuatro cachorritos. Acaricia a los cuatro durante un rato y les rellena el bol con agua y algo de leche. Antes de marcharse a alimentar al siguiente grupo arropa a los pequeñines todo lo bien que puede. Despacio continua con su caminata, con el corazón un poco más roto de lo que estaba cuando llego.

.

.

.

Otro día. Misma rutina de siempre.

Se levanta cerca de las 10 de la mañana y con las mismas ojeras de los días anteriores. Mima a los mininos que viven con él, come cualquier cosa y comienza con alguno de los trabajos que requieren que se quede un par de horas delante de la pantalla del ordenador de sobremesa que hay en si desordenado despacho. El único lugar de su casa donde la presencia gatuna esta totalmente prohibida.

Después de una pequeña siesta antes de comer otra vez cualquier cosa que lleve al lado la palabra "energética". Mientras acaba de masticar su comida baja las escaleras del silencioso edificio donde vive y de dirige hacia la tienda para animales que ya lo trata como a un cliente Vip. Recoge todo lo necesario para la ronda del día y inicia su lenta marcha hacia la multitud dispersa de gatos de diferentes edades que lo esperan hambrientos.

Su rutina se dividía en dos momentos importantes: el tiempo que trabajaba como informático y su paseo para alimentar a los gatos callejeros que iba encontrando.

Puede que por su aspecto desarreglado poca gente que no lo conociese en persona lo tomaría en serie. Pero la verdad es que el desarreglado Aizawa Shota, veinteañero amante de los gatos es el informático mejor pagado de Japón que trabajo bajo el alias de Eraserhead, para mantener ante todo su anonimato (es el mejor informático y hacker de Asia pero quería mantener su vida igual de tranquila que hasta el momento). Nadie que visitase su casa lo diría, la cual a pesar de estar en su mayoría limpia está también llena de pelo de gato y con su ropa limpia un poco desperdigada por encima de los muebles. Tampoco podrían adivinar su empleo y prestigio por el tamaño de su casa o el barrio humilde en el que habita. Un barrio con trabajadores humildes y familias pobres que se ayudaban los unos a los otros todo lo que podían. No tenía nada que ver su situación en general con los números que acumulaba en el banco, eso si cada que podía donaba algo de su sueldo a algún banco de alimentos o algo por el estilo.

Después de huir de la peligrosa y cálida trampa que forman sus mantas cada vez que se recuesta en cualquier lado se dispone a seguir su rutina de la tarde.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas desde que había salido de su casa y no había parado de alimentar a un grupo de gatos detrás de otro. Por un momento se detuvo en una de las pequeñas tiendas de conveniencia que todavía sobrevivían, esas típicas tiendas de barrio, para comprarse un café y un par de aperitivos para de alguna forma recargar fuerzas.

Al terminar esa pequeña merienda se pone en marcha para el último grupo del día, los cuatro hermanos.

El día de hoy los había dejado los últimos para ver si de esa forma, pasando un rato más largo con ellos se le ocurría alguna solución. Con la época de lluvias a la vuelta de la esquina cuatro gatitos desamparados no las tenían todas para sobrevivir, en verdad lo más probable es que sin un adulto que los cuidase se morirían con el primer torrente causado por la lluvia.

Se preocupa más por ellos, porque el resto de los gatos son adultos o tienen a adultos en su manada. En cambio, esos pequeñines están a la deriva y por su cuenta. Aizawa sabe seguro que solo han aguantado tanto tiempo porque han tenido suerte de que otro animal los encontrase y porque él los está cuidando todos los días.

Ya casi encima de la estructura que defendía a los cuatro mininos de las adversidades atmosféricas, que no fuesen demasiado violentas se percata de la presencia de una pelusa morada al lado de la entrada a la casita. Desde donde se encontraba el pelinegro parecía que estaba sucia y despeinada. Casi ya dentro del parquecito se da cuenta de que no es ninguna pelusa o peluche, sino el pelo de alguien. Tenía ya la boca abierta para intimidar a quien sea que se estuviese metiendo con los gatitos frente a sus ojos, y que se encontraba dentro de la caseta, para descubrir al asomarse hacia dentro que era un pequeño niño. Un pequeño que no aparentaba más de 8 años y con un aspecto muy descuidado.

El pequeño niño no se había dado cuenta aún de que el mayor lo observaba atentamente para descubrir sus intenciones y que estaba haciendo ahí metido. Existía la posibilidad de que solo sintiese curiosidad por los pequeños gatitos, pero si por alguna de aquellas los estaba molestando a conciencia tendría que prepararse para su regaño.

Cuando consigue el ángulo adecuado para ver que sucede en el interior de la descascarillada casa no puede contener su asombro. En el interior está ese pequeño y delgado niño intentando alimentar a los gatitos con un trozo de pan duro. Lo intenta, porque los cachorritos solo pueden chupar y arañar el alimento debido a que sus débiles mandíbulas no pueden masticarlo. Aunque eso no era sorprendente, ya se había encontrado a más de un niño intentando acercarse a los felinos por todo el barrio, algunos lo conseguían y otros eran rechazados por los antes saciados felinos. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que el niño prácticamente se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte y en vez de alimentarse él prefería darles de comer a los pequeños felinos abandonados.

Aún sin acabar de comprender del todo la situación se coloca en la entrada a la caja de madera donde están el pequeño niño y los cuatro gatitos. La acción de Aizawa impide que la poca luz que entraba al interior disminuya todavía más lo que delata su presencia y el chiquillo se da cuenta de que está ahí. La pequeña cabeza se gira hacia él y le mira fijamente con unos enormes ojos lilas. Sin poder evitarlo el mayor, al pequeño le empiezan a temblar las extremidades al tiempo que se humedecen los ojitos a causa del miedo que tiene del adulto extraño.

Al instante el mayor es consciente del miedo que está provocando que el niño se altere, sabe reconocer los efectos del estrés en un ser vivo después de haber estado toda su vida persiguiendo a gatos callejeros, algunos de ellos traumatizados por acciones de los humanos. Intentando el aumento y una mala reacción del pequeño a cualquier avance que haga hacia él, el pelinegro se mantiene todo lo quieto que puede y se pone de cuclillas, intentando disminuir su estatura y procurando parecer todo lo inofensivo que puede. Miró hacia los gatitos que rodaban y gateaban sobre el edredón que les dejo el día anterior. Gracias al cielo, en el momento en el que el niño parecía que iba a romper a llorar y le iba a dar un ataque de pánico uno de los gatitos se pone a maullar como loco al reconocerlo. El pelinegro bufó un poco ante el llamado de Izu, el gatito pardo que intentaba acercarse hacia él buscando calorcito, era el más débil y pequeño de la camada y aunque pretendía no admitirlo Aizawa lo estaba mimando demasiado. Cuando el pequeñín llegó hasta a él y se le restregó buscando alimento el mayor se olvido por un momento del niño asustado y empezó a sacar de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba cargando toda la tarde las respectivas latas y botellas con agua y leche. Su cerebro había cambiado a modo mama gata.

Concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo no se había dado cuenta de que el niño que lo miraba desde dentro de la casita poco a poco había dejado de temblar y se había relajado ante su presencia, dejando de considerarlo una amenaza por lo menos de momento. El pelilila cuando había visto que el gatito pardo, el que más le había gustado, se acercaba y acariciaba al extraño y delgado señor se había empezado a dejar de preocupar por su presencia. A pesar de la poca confianza que había adquirido el pequeño seguía sopesando si esa persona es mala o no, porque aunque se portase bien con los gatitos a lo mejor no lo hacía con él.

Mientras el pelinegro se había concentrado por completo en los felinos y no se volvió a percatar de la presencia del delgado niño hasta que había colocado todos los alimentos en sus respectivos recipientes. Cuando miró que hacía el pequeño intruso este intercalaba su mirada entre los felices gatitos y él, parecía que no pretendía marcharse todavía.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó el pequeño escrutándolo con la mirada—. ¿Son tus gatitos? Siguió preguntando mientras señalaba a los animalitos.

—Soy Aizawa. Aizawa Shouta— contestó antes de hacer una pausa—. No son míos, pero cuido de ellos.

—Oohhh—susurró el pequeño con sus ojitos iluminados mientras mira al mayor—. Yo me llamo Shinsou Hitoshi. Tengo cinco años. —El niño levantó una de sus manitas con los regordetes dedos extendidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo y tan tarde?

La cara de Shinsou se puso blanca como la nieve y sus delgados bracitos empezaron a temblar de nuevo.

—¿Te-tengo que vol-vol-vover a casa ya? —susurró tartamudeando y temblando aún más si era posible.

Entre la apariencia tan descuidada del niño y su extraña actitud la situación cada vez le resultaba más rara al joven adulto. Aunque no pudiese parecerlo en ocasiones por sus comentarios cortantes siempre ha intentado defender a los más débiles y cuidarlos se tenía la oportunidad. Eso incluida por descontado a ese pequeño que temblaba y sollozaba en silencio con los ojitos cerrados, esa posición ya le daba a entender a Aizawa que algo malo estaba pasando en su hogar y que más de una vez le habrían hecho algo al pelilila por llorar en voz alta. No era normal ese llanto desconsolado por la sola mención de que tenía que volver a casa, con sus padres, a un supuesto espacio seguro. Un espacio que no debería de causar tal terror ni a un niño tan pequeño ni a nadie. La actitud normal para cualquier otro niño de su misma edad habría sido, en caso de que quisiese quedarse jugando más tiempo, berrear como una cabrita poseída. Pero en ningún momento, aunque pretendiese reblandecer el corazón de sus tutores, ponerse a temblar como una pluma mecida por una tormenta.

Fue en ese instante, entre sacudida y sacudida, por culpa de los temblores y del hipo causado por el llanto que la delgada cama de ropa que vestía el pequeño se alzó unos centímetros hacia arriba. Fue en ese preciso instante en que lo vio, esa mancha morada que decoraba la parte que podía ver del delgado vientre del pequeño. Fue solo por una fracción de segundo, pero ya lo tenía más que claro. Iba a averiguar costase lo que costase que cojones le habían hecho al pequeño Hitoshi e iba ha hacer que lo pagasen muy caro los culpables. A quien se había atrevido a golpear a su pequeño bebé.

—Hitoshi — intentó llamar la atención del pequeño sin éxito —. Hitoshi, hey — repitió de nuevo con la voz más suave que podía poner—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —Con esa oferta repentina si que fue capaz de llamar la atención del pequeño.

Los ojos del infante frente a él se desorbitaron de la impresión. No podía creer que ese chico de los gatos, a su parecer, tan amable no le estuviese obligando a irse a casa por ya era lo suficiente tarde. Sino que encima le estaba ofreciendo ir a otro lugar y no quedarse solo en la calle. Un par de veces antes le había sucedido que se había encontrado con personas amables, pero estas al hacerse la hora de volver a casa le obligaban a ir a la suya aunque el no quisiese eso. El pequeño no pudo contener por más tiempo la sonrisa sin importar que todavía seguía lagrimeando sin parar, aunque ahora intentaba secarlas con la delgada manga de su finísima chaqueta.

La carita sonrojada de felicidad que le mostraba sin reparo el pequeño frente a él le calentó el pecho. Un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía hacia otro ser humano, solo cuando pasaba tiempo con sus pequeños compañeros de piso. Ante la visible impaciencia que mostraba el pequeño por ir a su casa, los saltitos continuos le delataban notablemente, decidió que podían marcharse y así evitar alargar más el momento de forma innecesaria.

Primero se puso de pie el mayor para poder apartarse de la entrada a la casita y así dejar que el pequeño saliese de la maltrecha estructura pública. Ya de pie miró a los mininos que se removían sin parar y con más energía que antes. No quería dejarlos aquí y arriesgarse a que un aguacero se los llevase y ahogase, no lo iba a permitir costase lo que costase. Aprovechando que toda su ropa tenía múltiples bolsillos fue cogiendo de uno en uno a los cuatro gatitos y los colocó por parejas en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta, dos en el derecho y dos en el izquierdo.

—Hitoshi, ¿puedes poner todo en la bolsa y pasarmelo? —preguntó el mayor de los dos al otro.

—Claro —. Casi gritó el pequeño amante de los felinos. Y preguntó —. ¿Te los vas a llevar a casa contigo?

—No quería porque ya tengo a unos cuantos en casa y no se si se van a llevar bien entre ellos. Pero no quiero que les pase nada con las lluvias que van a caer pronto.

—Sip, son muy peques —balbuceó Hitoshi mirando de puntillas dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta del mayor —. Yo tampoco quiero que les pase nada malo— comentó con carita tristona.

Con todo ya listo para la vuelta a casa ambos comenzaron a andar. El menor revoloteaba feliz alrededor del pelinegro que caminaba a su paso usual en dirección hacia su apartamento. Miraba al niño que le acompañaba casi cada dos segundos, listo por si echase a correr o bajase de la acera. Mientras lo vigilaba el mayor también se estaba planteando que preguntas hacerle, a cual de sus amigos llamar por ayuda y a que especialista podía llevar al niño sin que le pidiesen ningún tipo de identificación. No permitirá que vuelvan a lastimarlo de nuevo. Que esos demonios que se concentrar en corromper todas las almas puras que se les cruzan por delante y que solo intentan vivir pacíficamente.

Los pensamientos de Shota cambiaron de trayectoria cuando el pequeño Hitoshi le cogió de la mano. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo y miró fijamente al menor que se aferraba a su extremidad, pero este no le devolvió la mirada en ningún momento. Aizawa en unos pocos minutos observándolo se dio cuenta de que el menor estaba todo sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—Que mono es este crio —pensó el pelinegro apretando con un poquito más de fuerza la pequeña mano que trataba de usarlo como salvavidas.

De cuando en cuando, mientras seguían dirigiéndose al apartamento del mayor este le iba dando miraditas a su pequeño y nuevo inquilino. Cuando al fin se situaron frente a la puerta del edificio que les daría un techo bajo el que descansar a salvo de las posibles lluvias y el viento, el mayor sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y centrando su vista en el frente.

Entraron dejando que la puerta de la planta baja se cerrase con un ligero chirrido a causa del oxido y se pararon en frente del ascensor, viejo y lento. Aunque su apartamento estuviese en el segundo piso no quería hacer que el niño subiese las escaleras en el deplorable estado físico en el que se encontraba. Se metieron en la cabina y el mayor alcanzó el botón con el número dos en relieve y el ascensor inició el corto ascenso.

Cuando se detuvo salieron y se detuvieron enfrente de una de las tantas puertas idénticas que había en ese piso y por todo el edificio y que solo eran diferenciables por el numero que mostraba la placa de metal a la derecha de estas. La puerta frente a la cual ambos se encontraban poseía el número 15 como identificados.

—Esta es la puerta de mi departamento — comentó Aizawa mientras trataba de alcanzar las llaves y abrir la puerta de una vez por todas.

Sacando el llavero que había estado guardado en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaqueta. Las cogió con una mano y la introdujo en la cerradura. Se detuvo unos segundos tratando de recordar si había cerrado la puerta que separa el resto de la casa del genkan; una medida de seguridad para evitar que los escapistas que vivían con el tratasen de salir a la calle cuando él abría la puerta de la entrada para sumergirse por fin en su hogar. Sin recordar bien que había hecho esta mañana trató de probar suerte. Deslizó la llave hacia la derecha para abrir la cerradura y tiró lentamente de la puerta hacia fuera. En cuanto hubo espacio suficiente se pudieron ver unas garritas a través del hueco que se había formado entre la puerta y el marco de esta.

—Kusshon —llamó al gato, que trataba de salir a su encuentro fuera de la casa, y al instante las garras desaparecieron.

El niño había estado hasta ahora agarrando a la chaqueta del pelinegro, al cual ya consideraba como un héroe, intentando no estorbarle. El pequeño no pudo evitar reflejar el asombro que le invadió en todo su rostro ante la super hazaña que se acababa de realizar ante sus jóvenes ojos.

—Uuuuuaaaauuuuu. Casi se sale Shouta-nii —afirmó sonriendo emocionado—. Y te ha hecho caso cuando le has llamado. ¿Se llama Kusshon?

—Si, me tiene que hacer caso si no quiere que luego le de un buen regaño — respondió el mayor sonriendo ante la ilusión del pequeño.

Después de haber controlado al más impulsivo de los gatos de la manada de Aizawa, abrió la puerta de par en par sin preocuparse. Entraron los dos y el mayor volvió a cerrar la puerta de entrada y echo la llave para evitarse cualquier sorpresa inesperada e indeseada.

Nada más entrar en el apartamento lo primero que se podía ver era el genkan que estaba separado del resto del pasillo que dirigía al resto de la casa, y por tanto del resto de la casa, por una puerta con un cristal en el centro de la madera rectangular. Desde la entrada y a través de la puerta, que ahora estaba abierta, se podía ver un pasillo con seis puertas en total, cinco de ellas a los lados y una al final del todo.

La primera puerta del pasillo de la pared derecha daba al cuarto de baño, dentro había un retrete y un lavabo con un espejo encima y un par de armarios llenos de toallas, utensilios de aseo y un botiquín de emergencia.

En la siguiente puerta, también a la derecha, había un cuarto de aseo con una bañera algo grande y todo lo necesario para poder darse una ducha antes de disfrutar de un baño relajante.

La tercera puerta de esta pared era una habitación únicamente dedicada a los gatos de la casa. Cuatro paredes llenas de juguetes y estructuras para que pudiesen escalar. Además, es aquí, en un armario de temática gatuna, donde guarda todo lo necesario paras los felinos de la casa: comida, jabones, algunos juguetes, medicamentos, etc. Y por supuesto había un mecanismo programable que a determinada hora dejaba caer cierta cantidad de comida en una serie de platos para mascotas. De esta forma Aizawa podía estar más despreocupado a la hora de echase siestas, o en caso de que colapsase por exceso de trabajo, porque los gatos siempre iban a estar bien alimentados. Al igual que la puerta que había en el genkan la de la habitación felina también tenía un cristal en el centro para poder ver desde el pasillo que travesuras estaba planeando.

En la otra pared del pasillo principal, se encontraba primero el cuarto de Aizawa y después un almacén, lleno de cajas viejas y polvo.

La habitación de Aizawa estaba decorada con tonos oscuros y poseía los muebles básicos, muy básicos. En el cuarto había una cama, un armario empotrado con toda la ropa del pelinegro, un escritorio lo suficiente grande como para poder ser ocupado por dos monitores y un teclado cómodamente. También había una estantería llena de cajas con algunos documentos y bastantes libros, desde las novelas más serias hasta gruesas revistas sobre el comportamiento de los felinos y consejos. Este era por supuesto el único espacio en el que los gatos no eran bien permitidos no porque se tratase de su habitación, sino porque hacia las veces de despacho. Un despacho lleno de documentos delicados que en ocasiones debían permanecer desparramados por la mesa y que no tenían que ser arrugados o rasgados por las curiosas patas de sus peludos compañeros de piso.

Todo recto se llegaba al comedor del apartamento amueblado con una tele de pantalla plana, una consola y una serie de juegos a su lado, una mesita de patas bajas y una serie de cojines alrededor de esta. Desde el comer se podía alcanzar la cocina y el balcón (que poseía una red para evitar que alguno de los felinos pudiese caerse por seguir sus instintos y tratar de capturar a algún pajarillo). La cocina era justa de tamaño, pero con todo lo necesario.

— El gato regordete es Kusshon (almohada), la gata mama es Yuki (nieve), y esos dos pillos son Jaakuna (travieso) y Taberu (comer). Aizawa le presentaba a los cuatro gatos que viven con él mientras los observaban a través de la puerta cerrada de la habitación felina.

—Que bonitooos —susurra apoyado en el puerta para no perder el equilibrio al estar de puntillas, para poder ver a los gatitos.

Al sentir el movimiento de los cuatro pequeños, Aizawa se detiene un momento para pensar como presentarlos sin causar un gran alboroto. Ya con una idea en mente se dirigió hacia el comedor.

—Vale, Hitoshi voy a necesitar tu ayuda. —Esas palabras llamaron la atención del chico más joven. —Tenemos que conseguir que mis gatos acepten a los gatitos para que estos pueden quedarse y no tengan problemas entre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer Shouta-nii? —preguntó en menor lleno de determinación y sin duda alguna en sus ojos.

—Vas a traer el trasportín que tengo para llevar a los gatos al veterinario y vamos a meter a los gatitos en ahí. Quiero que te quedes a su lado ¿vale? —El mayor miró a Hitoshi a la cara.

—Vale —afirmó seguro de saber lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras se miraba a los ojos.

—Luego yo iré trayendo a mis gatos. Cerraré la puerta del comedor para dividir el pasillo de esta habitación, así aunque se salgan de su cuarto al ver que voy a cerrar la puerta no van a llegar hasta los pequeñines. De uno en uno los voy a ir trayendo y os voy a presentar a ti y a los gatitos hasta que se acostumbren a vuestro olor y presencia ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, voy a hacer todo lo que me digas.

—Pues vamos a empezar con los dos pequeños.

.

.

.

Después de un par de horas de aquí para allá con los gatos, de ir y venir, al fin todos se habían olfateado y restregado, aceptando, de esa forma, tanto al niño como a los cuatro nuevos gatitos como integrantes de la familia gatuna. Ahora el adulto ya puede respirar más tranquilo, después de todo lo más duro y lo que más preocupación le causaba ya estaba solucionado. El pequeño niño aun podría haberse quedado sin que sus mascotas lo llegasen a aceptar del todo, pero los gatos tenían que tener el visto bueno de los gatos adultos. En el posible caso de que no hubiesen sido aprobados se vería obligado a darlos en adopción, devolverlos a las calles no era una opción.

Solo quedaba un último problema que resolver en relación con los pequeños gatitos, El Veterinario. Hasta que no pidiese una cita y le confirmasen que estaban completamente sanos no podría ponerlos en contacto directo con sus felinos. No quería que les contagiasen algún parasito o enfermedad contagiosa y peligrosa, dudaba que padeciesen alguna por su buen aspecto, pero no se iba a arriesgar de más. Por precaución los gatos de Aizawa se iban a quedar en su habitación encerrados por el momento.

Mientras el mayor de los dos humanos planificaba que tendrían que hacer y como mientras los pequeños no estuviesen vacunados, Hitoshi se quedaba embobado con los felinos. Al pelilila no parecía importarle nada más que contemplar a las pequeñas vidas que se arrastraban dentro del trasportín que se quedaba un poco justo, después de todo estaba albergando a cuatro gatos.

—Mmm… —El niño escuchó el murmullo de Aizawa desde el sofa—. Creo que tengo un par de cajas en el almacén.

Sin mediar más palabra se levantó y rebuscó un par de cajas, lo suficiente altas como para que los gatitos no se pudiesen salir y que estando separados por parejas tuviesen el espacio suficiente para no agobiarse entre ellos. Cuando el mayor volvió a aparecer en el comedor llevaba dos cajas de cartón que colocó en el suelo.

—Vamos a colocarlos entre las dos cajas para que tengan más espacio para ellos. ¿Puedes encargarte tú mientras hago la cena?

—¡Siiiii!—gritó Hitoshi sonrojado de la emoción.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra con sus respectivas tareas, Hitoshi mostrándole al mundo su deslumbrante sonrisa. Mientas Aizawa se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una serie de platos básicos que serían su cena, Hitoshi se centró en coger con mucho cariño a los cuatro gatitos y colocarlos en las respectivas cajas. El niño había colocado a los cachorros como le había parecido que iban a estar mejor, pero ciertamente había dado en el clavo al distribuir las parejas.

De los cuatro gatitos dos se parecían mucho en el color y los otros dos eran completamente diferentes a los otros tres. Los dos gatitos similares vestían un pelaje de color anaranjado, aunque uno era más amarillo y el del otro era de un color más rojizo. El gato que tenía el pelaje amarillento tenía una arrolladora personalidad y no dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá, lo llamaron Katsuki. El de pelaje rojizo poseía una actitud más amigable pero no dejaba de perseguir e imitar al rubio, este es Eijirou. Después estaba Izu, un gatito de color pardo que había resultado ser el más débil de los cuatro cachorros, pero con una personalidad tan deslumbrante como la del amigable Eiji. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Shoto, un felino de aura seria con un ojo de color azul y el otro verde, y cuyo pelaje era de color blanco.

Hitoshi colocó a Izu y Shoto en una de las cajas y a los dos gatitos de pelaje parecido en la otra caja. Miró a los animalitos interactuar entre ellos dejando que los minutos pasasen lentamente. Izu se acurrucaba al lado del impasible Shoto. Este último parecía que no le importaba nada, pero también se acurrucó sobre el menor para transmitirle su calor. En cambio, en la otra cajita los dos felinos no paraban de pelear y sisearse entre ellos, aunque se notaba claramente que se estaban divirtiendo con su particular juego.

—Hey pequeño, ves a lavarte las manos —avisó el pelinegro desde la cocina al infante, que cada pocos segundos se reía a carcajadas en el comedor intentando taparse la boca para no asustar a los cachorritos que miraba.

Sin rechistar, ni pensar en hacerlo, el niño salió pitando hacia el baño. Mientras el mayor recogió los cuencos de los menores de la casa, que aún estaban guardados en la bolsa de plástico blanco, y puso a su alcance una porción de comida y una de agua. Y antes de irse a sentar a la mesa que había en la cocina para poder cenar, después de volverse a lavar las manos, acarició a conciencia a cada uno de los mininos.

—Shouta-nii —llamó tímidamente al mayor—. ¿Me voy a quedar aquí?

—Se que no quieres ir a tu casa— comentó después de un corto suspiro—. No se que ha pasado con tus padres o tutores. De momento vamos a cenar y a dormir. Mañana llamaré a un amigo mío que puede ayudarnos a solucionar esto, ¿vale?

—Bien. —El menor estuvo de acuerdo con la situación. No quería volver a casa y eso no iba a suceder por el momento..

.

.

.

A la mañana el pelinegro despertó sintiendo un pequeño peso extra sobre su estómago. Al abrir sus parpados y enfocar sus pupilas se dió cuenta de que la pequeña lapa que se aferraba a su cuerpo con fuerza era el niño peli lila, que debería de estar durmiendo en su cama. La noche anterior la había acostado en su cuarto y por alguna razón desconocida para el mayor el niñito se había desplazado hasta el sofá donde él descansaba y se había dormido encima de él.

El ceño del adulto se frunció un poco desconcertado y confuso. Habiéndose acabado de levantar los recuerdos del día anterior todavía estaban un poco difusos en su memoria. Unos minutos después del despertar empezaron a llegarle pequeños flases de los inusuales sucesos del día anterior. Recordó como había seguido su rutina sin ningún contratiempo. Recordó como había conocido al pequeño Hitoshi que acariciaba a unos de los gatitos que cuidaba. Recordó los moratones, el terror en los lindos ojos del infante y sus cortos pasitos cuando se dirijan hacia su apartamento. Recordó la gran sonrisa en los pequeños labios del menor cuando le dijo que no tenía porque volver a su casa, podía quedarse con él.

Intentó no despertar a Hitoshi mientras se incorporaba y se levantaba del mullido sofá. Realizó pequeños movimientos para colocar cálido y cómodamente al niño en el sofá, cubriéndolo con una suave manta. Ya de pié se aseguró de que Hitoshi no iba a caerse del lugar donde descansaba fácilmente y se dirigió a la cocina a paso lento. Aizawa quería intentar que los cambios por los que iba a tener que pasar el peli lila fuesen lo menos traumáticos posibles, para lograrlo iba a intentar ser todo lo amable y cariñoso que podía llegar a ser con otro ser humano. Aunque no iba a ser demasiado complicado, después de todo, los dos habían conectado desde el primer momento en que se habían cruzado sus miradas.

—Los cereales, los cereales... —Lo primero de todo era la búsqueda de algún alimento adecuado para el niño.

En un día normal iría a ver como le iba a sus gatitos, pero como estaba seguro que comida no les iba a faltar gracias al alimentador automático, centro completamente sus preocupaciones en el niño humano que dormía tiernamente en su comedor.

Después de mucho rebuscar en las diferentes estanterías de la cocina encontró un paquete de cereales sin abrir y que no había caducado. Colocó un cartón de leche, el paquete de cereales y un tazón en la encimera, ya estando todo preparado cogió la última pieza de fruta que le quedaba en buen estado, una manzana, y la lazó y cortó. Con todo listo se preparó para alimentar a los nuevos inquilinos gatunos que también descansaban en el comedor. Con algo de comida para gatos en dos cuencos y agua en otros dos fue donde los cachorritos esperaban con ansias por alguien que los alimentase.

Ya con los gatos alimentados y el desayuno del niño preparado sacó su teléfono del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Encendió la pantalla y miró fijamente los números ante él. Marcó correctamente un contacto que tenía interiorizado completamente y espero sin prestar especial atención a los pitidos que sonaron antes de poder oír una profunda voz.

—Buenos días Aizawa—contestó la serena y lúcida voz a través del altavoz del aparato junto a su oído—. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, querido amigo?

A penas eran las 7 a.m., pero como había supuesto el pelinegro, correctamente, su amigo rubio ya estaba vivito y coleando. Aunque no lo pareciese por el delgado cuerpo de su compañero, su rubio amigo se encargaba de ejercitar su cuerpo todos los días de muy buena mañana. Debe cuidar detalladamente su salud.

—Buenas. Toshinori necesito tu ayuda. Ayer me encontré con un niño jugando con uno de los grupos de gatos que cuido. —Trató de explicar la situación de forma correcta, queriendo evitarse problemas futuros por culpa de algún mal entendido. —El grupo de gatitos del parque cercano.

—Si, me acuerdo de esos cuatro pequeños felinos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Diciéndolo rápido, pues ahora está durmiendo en mi sofá. —Justo antes de que su rubio amigo comenzase a hacer preguntas sin parar, una detrás de otra, continuó hablando. —No quería volver a su casa Toshi. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara, su mirada. Entonces tú también te lo habrías llevado a casa y hubieses buscado a sus padres para darles una paliza.

—Esta situación no va a ser fácil —comentó. Después de un profundo suspiro con el que pretendía serenarse continuó hablando—. Tenemos que tener cuidado con como se hacen las cosas. Lo que has hecho se puede considerar fácilmente el secuestro de un menor de edad. Se cuidadoso. Vamos a salir de esta juntos. ¿Cuándo te viene bien que me pase?

—Cuando puedas. Si puedes antes del medio día y lo llevamos juntos para que lo vea Chiyo-san.

—Por supuesto. El trabajo que tengo que hacer hoy no es importante, estaré allí en tres o cuatro horas. Me voy a terminar este papeleo.

—Bien, te estaremos esperando.

Al momento de cortar la llamada sintió como algo tiraba de su pantalón. Al mirar hacía abajo vió al nene peli lila adormilado

—Heyyy… ¿Cómo has dormido Hitoshi? — Le preguntó con un tono de voz bajito, no queriendo asustar al niño.

—Beeeeeeeeeen. —El pequeño se restregaba una de sus manitas, en forma de puñitoo, contra los ojos que aún no se acostumbraban del todo a la luz solar de la mañana.

—¿Tienes hambre o quieres dormir un ratito más?

Viendo que el niño seguía sin soltarle la ropa se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Al sentar al niño en una de las sillas el adulto se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a la mesa de forma cómoda, solo podía asomar su cabecita.

—Espera quietecito, ahora vuelvo.

Al volver donde estaba el niño, medio dormido encima de la mesa, lo cogió para bajarlo de la silla. Acto seguido coloco un par de los cojines que decoraban el sofá del comedor en la silla del menor y lo sentó encima de estos. Ahora si que llegaba perfectamente a la mesa y era capaz de ver todo lo que había encima de esta. Solo faltaba que el pelinegro le llenase el bol con cereales y leche y el infante ya podía empezar a desayunar.

Justo antes de iniciar también su desayuno, Aizawa le envió un correo electrónico a su veterinario por excelencia para que le guardase cita cuanto antes y revisase a sus nuevos compañeros de piso. Este era el médico de animales que siempre cuidaba de sus felinos amigos.

"Hola. Ayer recogí a una camada de cuatro cachorros y quería que los revisases antes de dejarlos sueltos por casa. Envíame una hora en la que tengas libre la consulta y los llevaré para que los examines."

—¿Quieres que miremos dibujos en la tele? —Le preguntó al niño que seguía comiendo en silencio su desayuno al otro lado de la mesa. —En unas tres horas vendrá un amigo mío que quiere conocerte. Y después iremos los tres juntos a que conozcas a otra amiga, ¿vale?

—Vale Shouta-nii.

—¿Ya no quieres más? —dijo al darse cuenta de que Hitoshi había apartado un poco su plato.

—Nop, ya tengo la tripita llena —contestó acariciándose la tripita de bebe que todavía poseía.

—Muy bien. Ahora al comedor a ver dibujos. —Al bajarlo de la silla, en vez de a sentarse en el sofá se le quedó mirando fijamente a la cara. El mayor sabía lo que el niño quería hacer verdaderamente en ese momento. No era ver la televisión, precisamente. —Hitoshi se que estas deseando jugar con los gatitos, pera hasta que no los revise el veterinario no puedo dejar que estés toqueteándolos, te pueden transmitir alguna enfermedad. Cuando tengamos el visto bueno del medico de los gatitos podrás jugar con ellos todo lo que quieras y más, ¿si? Tienes que aguantar por el momento.

—Bien —contestó un poco decaído por no poder jugar ya con los mininos.

Después de asegurar la comodidad del menor en el mullido sofá Aizawa limpió y ordeno el desastre que había provocado en la cocina. Cuando estaba solo no le preocupaba demasiado el desorden, aunque trataba de mantenerlo limpio siempre había cosas de por medio. Ahora que iba a tener a un menor, vulnerable frente a las enfermedades no se podía permitir seguir con su usual ritmo de vida. De igual modo tenía que cambiar radicalmente sus comidas y a causa de su nula capacidad para cocinar, empezar a ir a clases de cocina.

A viendo acabado con el desorden se sentó en un sillón próximo a la ubicación del pequeño que miraba embobado un documental sobre distintos tipos de fauna salvaje. Recojió su portátil de la mesita de café e inició su búsqueda durante un buen rato. Se dedicó a indagar en diferentes webs para comprar diferentes articulo para el hogar (un robot limpiador, una serie de toallas y utensilios de cocina con forma o estampad de gatitos, unos cuantos botes de detergene y suavizante). Además, había añadido a su cesta de la compra un pijama con estampado de felinos, un albornoz con orejitas para después del baño y un peluche casi del tamaño del pelilila, que también era un gato.

Después de que hubiese cerrado y dejado el portátil en su posición originar, se dejo oír del "ding" del timbre de la entrada. Se dirigió hacía la puerta para comprobar quien era su invitado, antes de abrir. Al mirar a través de la mirilla vió una mata desordenada de pelo rubio. Sin hacer más esperar a su amigo abrió la puerta y ambos adultos quedaron uno frente al otro.

—¡Hola Aizawa! —saludó igual de enérgico que siempre Toshinori, el pelinegro en cambio asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos amigos se adentraron en el departamento del más bajito de la pareja, y se dirigieron directamente hacia el comedor donde Hitoshi seguía concentrado en las diferentes imágenes que mostraba la televisión.

—Hey Hitoshi —llamó el pelinegro al niño que al oír la voz de quien consideraba su héroe giró su cabecita en su dirección, y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación—. Te he dicho antes que iba ha venir un amigo. Este es Yagi Toshinori, es abogado. —Hizo un movimiento en dirección al rubio cunado lo presento.

—Hola. —El rubio saludó al pequeño niño con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que siempre le había llamado la atención al pelinegro. Se acuclillo para poder estar más o menos a la misma altura que el infante, intentando no asustarlo con su descomunal altura.

—Hola —contestó el menor—. Me llamo Shinsou Hitoshi.

—Ooh, que nombre más bonito. —El inesperado alago le provoco un profundo sonroso al pelilila.

—Gacias.

El niño miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con sus manitas, estaba muy avergonzado. Nadie le había dicho que su nombre era bonito y estaba muy feliz por que al fin alguien lo hiciese.

—Bueno, Hiroshi. Ahora vamos a ir a visitar a la otra amiga que te he dicho antes. Vamos a buscarte una chaqueta, a ponerte los zapatos y podremos irnos.

La única respuesta que dio fue un asentimiento de cabeza que provocó que sus largos cabellos se agitasen notablemente.

.

.

.

La puerta marrón frente a los tres se abrió lentamente después de que tocarán repetidas veces al timbre. A través de la rendija formada por la puerta a medio abrir y el marco de esta, que dejaba entrever el interior de la casa, los dos adultos pudieron reconocer la diminuta figura que los recibía.

Chiyo-san era una médica ya entrada en los 60, a las puertas de la jubilación, que les había ayudado cuando los dos eran más jóvenes y alocados. Después de alguna pelea o accidente era ella quien les curaba sin cobrarles ni un solo yen. Primero la mujer había conocido al pelinegro debido a que por culpa de su delgada constitución siempre se había estado metiendo en problemas con sus compañeros abusones, siempre tendía a ser el objetivo de los matones. En uno de estos viajes del parque, donde se habían dado puñetazos y patadas el adolescente con chicos de otra escuela, a la casa de la mujer, donde también estaba su clínica, se había encontrado con Toshinori, que después de mucho insistir le había seguido y vigilado. Esa tarde fue el primer encuentro entre el rubio y la amable mujer. Los había acogido a ambos como a sus hijos y ambos jóvenes la consideran una muy preciada amiga.

Y es gracias a la fuerte relación emocional que mantiene al trío unido, la gran confianza que había entre ellos que Aizawa era capaz de llevar al pequeño pelilila allí para que lo revisaran sin estar en peligro de ir a la cárcel o que se llevasen al niño los servicios sociales.

—Hola chicos, os estaba esperando. —Saludo la mayor a los tres chicos frente a su puerta. —Hola Hitoshi.

Mientras se dirigían en el coche de Toshinori a la clínica de Chiyo-san Aizawa había llamado a la mujer para informarle a grandes rasgos la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Como ya es la hora de comer y estoy segura de que no erais conscientes de ello he preparado la comida. Pasta con tomate frito y queso. —Mirando al menor preguntó. —¿Te gusta el queso?

—Hmm… No se —contestó el menor con duda. No era consciente si en algún momento había comido algo llamado queso, en casa no preguntaba nada solo obedecía lo mejor que podía.

—Bueno, como no podemos estar seguros de que no eres alérgico y tenemos que revisarte después serán con extra de tomate para ti. —La mujer no dejaba de sonreírle al menor para que se sintiese lo más a gusto posible. Su vena de pediatra salía a la luz cuando estaba alrededor de niños pequeños.

—Bien.

Se adentraron en el limpio y muy blanco departamento, decorado abundantemente con innumerables fotografías tanto viejas como más actuales. El pequeño cogió al pelinegro de su largo jersey y lo siguió dando pequeños pasitos.

.

.

.

—Esto no está nada bien Aizawa-kun. —Le afirmó seriamente al informático después de haber revisado a fonda al infante, haber numerado los hematomas que presentaba su delicado cuerpo y estimado las posibles fechas. No quedándose tranquila le dio unas fechas a Aizawa para que pudiese realizarle más pruebas más rigurosas al infante. —Algunos de los golpes tienen mucho tiempo y estaba muy reacio a que me acercase demasiado cuando estaba sin su ropa. No parecía la reacción de un niño vergonzoso, era más como si le hubiesen dicho que cuando los golpes estaban a la vista no deje que nadie se acerque a él.

—Hijos de puta.

—Voy a hacer su historia clínica todo lo rigurosa que se puede hacer. Y a medida que le haga las pruebas complementarias se las añadiré. Además, haré un informe para presentar si decides que quieres denunciar a sus padres.

—Quiero que lo paguen muy caro, pero si los denuncio Hitoshi tendrá que irse a un orfanato o a alguna casa de acogida mientras se este produciendo el juicio. Y tampoco es seguro que después lo dejen volver conmigo.

—Esa es tu decisión. Creo que deberías intentar explicarle algo de la situación al niño y ver como reacciona. Si no quiere despegarse de ti o es indiferente. Intenta hacer todo lo que puedas por su bien, ¿vale?

—Si.

—Muy bien, ahora vais a ir tú y Toshinori al supermercado a hacer la compra de la semana. Te voy ha hacer una lista con todos los nutrientes que necesita consumir Hitoshi y la forma adecuada de proporcionárselos. Me imagino como tendrás la nevera de vacía. —Acabo regañando al pelinegro por no cuidarse todo lo que debería y amenazándolo con venir más seguido a visitarla ahora que iba a tener un nietecito.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había visitado a Chiyo-san y al fin Aizawa se había decidido porque hacer con todo el asunto que rodeaba a Hitoshi. El menor, mientras el mayor se devanaba los sesos por querer encontrar la mejor solución para él, este disfrutaba de revolcarse por el suelo alrededor de los cuatro cachorritos, que ya habían recibido el visto bueno del veterinario, enfundado en su pijama de gatitos.

—Hitoshi. —Llamó al menor—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, volver con tus papas o ir ha conocer a una familia nueva?

Aizawa tenía claro que no iba a permitir que lo separasen del menor en contra de la voluntad de ambos. Ya había hackeado un par de sitios web y servidores del gobierno, solo los estrictamente necesarios, para conseguir legalmente los documentos para adoptar al niño frente a él. Pero antes de firmar esos papeles quería asegurarse de los deseos que tenía Hitoshi. No pensaba obligarlo a quedarse a su lado.

El menor se le quedo mirando fijamente desde la posición en la que había escuchado la pregunta, rara a su parecer. ¿Acaso dudaba el mayor qué es lo que quería hacer?

—Estas contigo, los gatitos, Toshi-nii, Chiyo-bachan. —Los ojos relucientes llenos de duda confirmaba que había contestado con sinceridad, pero no entendía a que venía la pregunta.

—Quería saber que es lo que tú querías. A mi me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, pero si te sintieses más cómodo con una mama y un papa o teniendo hermanitos. Pues te dejaría marcharte si es lo que quieres de verdad.

—Me quiero quedar aquí, ya tengo una mama y un papa y no me gustan. No quiero estar con ellos. Duele. —Las lagrimitas se iban acumulando más y más en los ojitos del menor, aún no caían.

—Vale, vale. Si eso quiere, eso haremos. —Abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña bola de pelos lilas que había adoptado hacía ya días. En realidad, la decisión había sido tomada desde el momento en que conoció al niño y vio los hematomas de su vientre, lo daría todo por él.

Ambos se abrazaron con toda la fuerza que pudieron, Hitoshi al final había sucumbido ante las lagrimas que no querían dejar de salir y que lentamente se deslizaban por sus tersas mejillas. El mayor de los dos, en cambio, lo abrazó ampliamente y con fuerza, pero siempre procurando no hacerle daño a su gatito grande. No podía evitar la amplia sonrisa que había en su rostro, sus labios eran incapaces de cerrarse o cambiar de posición. Con cada intento de eliminar la sonrisa esta se hacía coda vez más grande y tensa de la fuerza que realizaban sus músculos faciales. La felicidad que rebosaba su corazón en ese momento y de esa forma no la había sentido nunca en la vida, era un nuevo sentimiento que lo tenía delirando completamente. No quería que ese pequeño niño se fuese de su lado, no iba a permitirlo nunca. Se querían como si fuesen una familia y a partir de ese instante serían una de verdad.


End file.
